Mission R4: Lost in Transportation
X-Wing Miniatures Mission R4: Lost in Transportation is the fifth mission of the campaign The Will of the Empire, and is from the Imperial Raider Expansion Pack. Plot Summary "My compliments," the Imperial captain says. "That's one shipment the Rebels won't be receiving." Through the bridge viewports, the sundered wreckage of a GR-75 transport pirouettes through space. "Sir," the comms officer pipes up. "We're picking up a distress signal from the transport. Some of their systems must still be online." "It's possible the Alliance could salvage important data from their systems. We can fix that." Looking away from the drifting pieces of the transport, the captain turns to his crew. "Power up the weapons and blast that debris into dust. Soon enough there will be nothing worth saving..." "Captain! Enemy fighters have just appeared on our scopes," interrupts the comms officer. The captain smiles. "If we can take out a few pesky Rebels along the way, all the better." Mission Setup Rebel: 155 squad points; the Rebel player must field at least 1 unique ship with a maximum of seven ships. The Rebel player may spend his squad points to field a GR-75 as part of his squad. Imperial: Raider-class corvette (Fore: Single Turbolasers; Aft: Quad Laser Cannons, Gunnery Team, Engineering Team), 60 squad points; the Imperial player must field at least 1 TIE Advanced. The play area is 3' x 5'. The Rebel player places the three debris clouds in the play area. Each debris cloud must be placed beyond Range 3 of any edge of the play area and beyond Range 1 of each other debris cloud. Then, he places four unique asteroid tokens. An asteroid token must be placed beyond Range 2 of any edge of the play area and beyond Range 1 of each other obstacle. Then, the Imperial player places the Raider within Range 1-2 of the Imperial edge. Then, the Rebel player divides his forces into two groups such that each group has roughly the same number of ships. One group is placed within Range 1 of one of the neutral edges such that it is in the middle Range 3 band of that neutral edge. Then, he places the other group with the same restrictions on the other neutral edge. Then, the Imperial player places his remaining ships within Range 1-2 of the Imperial edge. The Imperial player chooses which player has initiative. Special Rules * Huge Ship Debris Clouds: Huge ship debris clouds follow all the rules for debris clouds. * Destroying the Evidence: Each debris cloud can be attacked by the primary weapon of the Raider. Each debris cloud has a hull value of "4" and an agility value of "0". If the Raider overlaps a debris cloud, it is not removed. The Raider cannot perform attacks against debris clouds it is overlapping. When a debris cloud suffers damage or critical damamge, instead of drawing Damage cards, assign a damage token to it to indicate its current damage. When a debris cloud is destroyed, remove the debris cloud and its corresponding damage tokens from the play area. Mission Objectives * Rebel Victory: Destroy the Raider. * Imperial Victory: Destroy all debris clouds. Alternatively, destroy all Rebel ships. Category:Missions